catalyst_gamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens
Introduction All of the citizens are survivors of the 7 Hour War, which took place in the year 2015. After humanity surrendered to the Combine, they were forced into Citys, and given a CID. The citizens of every city have a large variety of attitudes. Some citizens bow to the might of the Combine, some rebel them, and others just do whatever they can to survive. The life of a citizen The life of a citizen of the Combine can be a harsh one, but it is up to you how to live it. Being a citizen comes with many ups and downs. The up side is protection from the dangerous outside world, free food and clothing, cheap housing, and more! The main downside of a being a citizen is the constant danger you face Inside the City. As a citizen, you have No rights at all, so don't complain when you get robbed, otherwise you may get beaten for annoying an officer! It's not too hard to figure out that a Loyalist would get a better life then an Anti-Citizen. Loyalist can recieve double rations, tokens rewards, and, if they have enough loyalist points, can become an assistant for a City administrator, while a anti-citizen might be denied many things, such as rations, entry into P3, and almost any form of CCA assistance. The choices of a citizen As a citizen, you have many diffrent paths ahead of you. You can choose to be a store clerk, a thief, a rebel, a vagrant, or, heck, a street cleaner. The possibilities are endless! All it takes for a citizen to have an enjoyable roleplaying experience, is for them to really use their imagination. A citizen can choose between 3 main "paths" to go down. They can choose to be a loyalist, a anti-citizen, or an every day citizen. They could even be a gang leader, if they get permission of course... The diffrent factions to a citizen CCA As a citizen, you will quickly notice that you are not alone in this gloomy world. Factions like the CCA, or the Combine Civil Authority, are there to make your lives better, or worse. Something to remember when dealing with the CCA is that they are not cops. They will not always listen or even acknowledge you. If you are caught by the CCA doing any type of crime, you will most likely be beaten, detained, or amputated. What is amputation, you ask? It is what the CCA do when they kill citizens. On this server, amputation is a Permanent Death, so make sure not to get your favorite character killed. CWU The CWU, or the Civil Workers Union, is in charge of advancing th economy of the Citys, and they have the CCA to back them up. A Civil worker is little more then a citizen, so don't be too overwhelmed when you meet one. The CWU will be your main means of buying things, so make sure you have some token on hand. A CW may hire a citizen to do things such as a pack items, deliver items, or other odd jobs. The CWU can be a big help to the citizens of a city, if the citizens are willing to help them in return. FearRp Something to make note of as a citizen, is that you are on the bottom of the food chain. To the CCA, you are the dirt that they walk on. A citizen should always be afraid of the CCA, or any other members of the Universal Union, because for all you know, they could randomly turn around and shoot you! You should also be afraid of other citizens who may stalk you, threaten you, or attack you! Being afraid of things is important, and it ruins the roleplay when you don't do so. Being afraid is more commonly referred to as FearRp. A citizen who doesn't FearRp is the number one way to make Rp worse. So make sure to be a scaredy cat. Extra notes and links A citizen is in a oppressed environment, and should act like it. You are being feed food that only barely keeps you alive, so "Tough and Strong" characters are not Canon. Here are some links that will help you further understand how to be (and make) a good citizen. Character creation tips : http://www.catalyst-gaming.net/index.php?topic=876.0 ~ Credit to Statua Character kits : http://www.catalyst-gaming.net/index.php?topic=1117.0 ~ Credit to Statua A good Combat Rp Guide : http://www.catalyst-gaming.net/index.php?topic=9563.0 ~ Credit to SG Shanaro A good Fleeing Rp Guide : http://www.catalyst-gaming.net/index.php?topic=15821.0 ~ Credit to Smt Category:Factions Category:City